Suspended ceilings ordinarily comprise a rectangular metal grid and panels or tiles that are set in the grid spaces from the plenum above the plane of the grid. While this installation technique allows the grid elements and panels to take simple forms, it requires some minimum overhead clearance and usually leaves the lower face of the grid elements fully exposed. These characteristics can limit the places where these ordinary systems can be used as well as the aesthetics of such installations.